wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XXVI
Około południa wielki bawialny salon napełniony był ludźmi; tuż przy oknie, bo w głąb salonu zaledwie słabe przedzierało się światło chmurnego dnia jesieni, postawiono stół, a na nim hebanową, srebrem inkrustowaną szkatułkę, tę samą, na jaką tak uporczywie wskazywała babka moja w przedchwilę zgonu. Za stołem, plecami zwrócony do okna a twarzą do przytomnych, stał prawnik, poważny człowiek, z głową przyprószoną siwizną. Obok niego stało kilku mężczyzn, najwięcej poważnych świadków, a dalej na taboretach i kanapach siedzieli krewni dalsi i bliscy, sąsiedzi i znajomi, z odległych stron przybyli. Pomiędzy tą mozaiką twarzy, różnorodnych rysów i charakterów, uwagę moją zwracała najbardziej jedna twarz męska, żółta, wychudła, z oczami zakrytymi szafirowymi szkłami okularów. Był to Henryk S. Od czasu jakem go nie widziała, zmienił się bardzo. Postarzał, włosy nad czołem wypadły mu prawie zupełnie, w wyrazie twarzy jego malował się pewien, jakby przyrośnięty już do niej, niepokój. Zdawało się, jakby przez długie dni i lata pozostawał był w tajemniczej jakiejś trwodze; na czole nosił przykrą, głęboką zmarszczkę, a nerwowe drganie przebiegało od czasu do czasu jeden z jego policzków. Stał jednak wyprostowany, uśmiechał się wybladłymi usty do tych, którzy uśmiechali się do niego, i chwilami roztwierał i zamykał palce zwykłym sobie ruchem, ale teraz częściej już były one nieruchome i tylko wraz z policzkiem drgały nerwowo... Emilka siedziała obok mnie w ciemnym kątku salonu i oczy, co chwilę zachodzące łzami, trzymała wlepione w twarz brata. — Nieprawdaż — szepnęła mi na ucho — że Henryk wygląda tak, jak by się czegoś wciąż obawiał? ... W tej chwili ten, o którym mówiła, potoczył dokoła szafirowymi szkłami i spotkał nimi moje spojrzenie. Szybko odwrócił szkła w inną stronę, ale policzek zadrgał mu kilka razy, raz po raz wybladłe usta wykrzywiły się niewyraźnym uśmiechem, ceglaste plamy wystąpiły w zapadłościach policzków i przedłużając się zbiegły się aż do głębi przykrej zmarszczki, która rysowała czoło. Emilka mocniej mi rękę ścisnęła. — Patrz — szepnęła — można by rzec, że widok twój przeraża go i że w tej chwili na wpół tylko jest przytomnym. W istocie, drżącą ręką powiódł po czole, które jak nagle zarumieniło się, tak nagle zbladło. Przypomniałam sobie rozmowę jego z panem Rudolfem, której byłam obecną, owo biuro tajemnicze o dwóch rękach brązowych, trzymających świecznik sześcioramienny, i groźne słowa, jakie wymówił pan Rudolf wychodząc wtedy z jego gabinetu. Nie miałam czasu dłuższych czynić uwag i przypomnień, bo nagle cisza głęboka zaległa salon, umilkły szepty, miłosierne panie przestały pocieszać nieutuloną w żalu panią Rudolfową, poważni panowie, przestali uśmiechać się do Henryka milionera, złoty kluczyk donośnie dźwięknął w zamku hebanowej szkatułki i przez kilka sekund pieczęcie herbowne z głuchym łoskotem łamały się z kolei pod palcami prawnika. I cicho było, bardzo cicho! Zdawało się, że pod wysokim sufitem, na złotych swych i brylantowych piórach, zawiesił się bożek bogactwa i pływał w powietrzu upatrując sobie głowy, na którą spuścić się zamierzał. Ten dom starożytny i ogromny, te w nim aksamity, makaty i złocenia, te wokoło niego urocze doliny, borami pokryte wzgórza, pól żyzne łany, te na dnie szuflad ukryte pęki papierów, bardzo pięknymi zapisane cyframi, tę budowę murowaną, która zdawała się skarbcem, a w której tajemniczym łonie srebro połyskiwało obok drogich kamieni i piętrzyły się stosy kosztownych, odwiecznych sprzętów — wszystkie te rzeczy, razem noszące cudowną nazwę milionów, bożek bogactwa trzymał na swych zaczarowanych skrzydłach i tuż, tuż, za kilka minut, za kilka sekund, za sekundę, miał je wysypać pod stopy tego, czyje imię napisane było na tym wielkim arkuszu papieru, który z wolna wyjęty z uwolnionej od herbowych pieczęci koperty zaszeleścił i rozwinął się w ręku prawnika. — W Imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha — zabrzmiał zwykłą wstępną formułą poważny i donośny głos u okna i po chwilce przestanku czytał dalej treść testamentu. Dokument to był długi: babka moja wyrażała w nim zasady, które rządziły całym jej życiem i przekazywała je tym, którzy według jej woli odziedziczyć mieli ogromny majątek. Majątek ten rozdzielała na trzy równe części, z których każda wynosiła więcej jak milion. Pierwszą część, to jest Rodów z przyległościami i wszystkimi dobrami ruchomymi i nieruchomymi, w majętnościach tych się znajdującymi, zapisywała: ... ciotecznej swej siostrzenicy, Zofii Rudolfowej X; z warunkiem, aby taż Zofia rozporządziła się dobrami tymi na rzecz tego ze swych dzieci, które się jej wyda najgodniejszym i najzdolniejszym do godnego dźwignięcia imienia i utrzymania honoru familii. Jeśliby zaś żadne z jej dzieci nie wydało się jej godnym tego zaszczytu, miała prawo zostawić po sobie spadek któremukolwiek z dalszych członków familii, z tym zastrzeżeniem: 1) aby dobra nie przeszły w ręce obcego rodu, 2) aby nie były na wiele głów rozdrabiane, ale skupiały się w jednej ręce, 3) aby ten, kto je otrzyma, miał zawsze na pierwszym względzie godność imienia, wzrost, nieskazitelną wielkość i honor familii. Drugą część majątku, składającą się z połowy posiadanych przez nią kapitałów, babka moja przeznaczała: ...ciotecznej wnuczce swej, Rozalii X; z tym, aby zawarła małżeństwo mogące podnieść wielkość, świetność i honor familii; jeśliby zaś taż Rozalia małżeństwa takiego zawrzeć nie chciała, utraci prawo do przeznaczonej sobie części spadku, która przejdzie w takim razie na rzecz tego z jej rodzeństwa albo z członków dalszej familii, który w jak najbliższym czasie zawrze związki korzystne i zaszczytne dla rodu. Trzecią część majątku swego babka rozdzieliła pomiędzy sługi i domowników, "...którzy długo i wiernie poświęcali usługi swe familii", oraz pomiędzy kościoły, z włożeniem na takowe obowiązku, aby corocznie w pewne dnie uroczyste imię mojej babki, jako też imiona kilkunastu członków familii już zmarłych, wspominane były przy żałobnym obchodzie z wszelką, opisaną w testamencie, pompą i okazałością. Następnie było jeszcze kilka drobnych legatów dla osób do dalszej należących familii, wspomnienie o babce Ludgardzie, którą nowa dziedziczka Rodowa "miała pielęgnować do śmierci z wszelką przynależną jej czcią i pieczołowitością", na koniec babka moja wymienia sześciu najmożniejszych i najpoważniejszych swych krewnych wkładając na nich obowiązek stróżów i wypełnicieli ostatniej jej woli. O matce mojej, o mnie i o Franusiu najlżejszej nie było wzmianki. Na koniec głos czytającego testament prawnika umilkł. Wszystkie oczy zbiegły się na dwie głowy, na których spoczęły skrzydła złotego bożka. Były to naturalnie głowy Rudolfowej i Rozalii. Dwie te kobiety przedstawiały w tej chwili wielką sprzeczność. Pierwsza siedziała w pokornej postawie, z pochyloną głową, ze słodko uśmiechniętymi ustami i rumieńcem jakby zdziwienia i zawstydzenia na twarzy — druga stała obok niej bardzo wyprostowana, blada, ale śmiała, bez radości ani zdziwienia na twarzy, a tylko z dziwnym ogniem w czarnych oczach, z dziwniejszym jeszcze, lekko szyderskim na ustach uśmiechem. Spojrzałam na moją matkę i zobaczyłam ją tak obojętną, spokojną, zimną i dumną, jakby nic a nic nie bolała nad tym, że złoty bożek stanowczo i na zawsze uleciał od niej. Śród ciszy ogólnej ozwał się przytłumiony, pełen skromności, pokory i słodyczy głos Rudolfowej: — Bóg widzi — mówiła splatając pobożnie ręce i okrągłe oczy podnosząc w górę, jakby nieba wzywała na świadka słów swoich — Bóg widzi, że daleka byłam od pożądania bogactw najukochańszej ciotki mojej, której śmierci nigdy opłakiwać nie przestanę (tu zaszlochała głośno), i że nie spodziewałam się wcale, aby najukochańsza ciotka moja tak hojnie łaskami swymi obdarzyć mię chciała. Nie starałam się o to i nie pragnęłam tego, bo wiem, że jedynym bogactwem, o jakie każdy chrześcijanin starać się powinien, są cnoty i dobre uczynki, i że na sądzie ostatecznym nie będę zapytana o to com miała, ale o to, com uczyniła! Powiedziałabym nawet, że nie zasłużyłam na te, tak wielkie dobrodziejstwa najukochańszej ciotki mojej doprawdy, powiedziałabym, że nie zasłużyłam na nie, gdybym w ostatnich jej latach nie była jedyną jej towarzyszką i przyjaciółką, gdybym z całą miłością, jaką czułam dla niej, nie pielęgnowała jej dni ostatnich, gdybym na koniec wtedy, kiedy pewne osoby, bliższe jej związkami krwi ode mnie i osypane przez nią tysiącem dobrodziejstw obraziły ją ciężko i weszły na drogę srodze uwłaczającą honorowi familii, gdybym, mówię, wtedy nie opuściła własnych dzieci moich i domu mego, aby stać się najwierniejszą sługą najukochańszej ciotki mojej, pocieszać ją w zgryzotach, jakich na ten smutny widok doświadczała, i ochraniać ją od oszczerstw i intryg, wymierzanych na nią przez te osoby, bliższe jej związkami krwi ode mnie, a drogami, na które weszły, uwłaczające srodze honorowi familii. Czuję dobrze, że były to z mej strony drobne, bardzo drobne zasługi; ale ponieważ naukochańszej ciotce mojej podobało się je uwzględnić i w tak hojny wynagrodzić sposób, nie mam prawa nie przyjąć jej daru, z którego postaram się z całej siły uczynić użytek, najgodniejszy z wolą najukochańszej mojej zmarłej i chwałą Najwyższego Pana, który tę świętą i wielkiej duszy niewiastę przyjął już zapewne na łono szczęśliwości wiekuistej. Wszystkie oczy tkwiły w twarzy mówiącej, która po skończeniu słów swoich przyłożyła chustkę do twarzy, nie wiadomo, czy dla otarcia łez, czy dla ukrycia białych zębów, z niemożebną siłą wydobywających się na zewnątrz i nadających twarzy wyraz tryumfu i zjadliwej radości, tak mocno sprzeczających się z pokorą postaci i żałosnym dźwiękiem głosu. Obszerną książkę napisać by trzeba, chcąc szczegółowo określić wyrazy tych kilkudziesięciu twarzy, które z zazdrością, podejrzliwością, szyderstwem i zachwyceniem spoglądały na tę głowę, pochyloną w pokorze i żalu, i przykrytą białym czepeczkiem, nad którym zdawały się powiewać skrzydła złotego bożka. Nikt jednak nie wymówił ani jednego słowa i po skończeniu pokornego, modlitewnym tonem wymówionego monologu Rudolfowej, parę minut powszechne trwało milczenie. Przerwał je turkot kół na dziedzińcu, w połączeniu z odgłosem pocztowego dzwonka, a zaraz potem dały się słyszeć w sali jadalnej spieszne kroki kilku osób. Nikt przecież nie zwrócił uwagi na te objawy przybycia nowych gości, bo w tej chwili Rozalia wystąpiła zza krzesła matki, za którym stała nieruchoma jak posąg i z głową podniesioną, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, postąpiła kilka kroków w stronę stołu, przy którym stali prawnik i egzekutorowie testamentu. Stanęła, błyszczącym wzrokiem powiodła wokoło i dźwięcznym, donośnym głosem wymówiła: — Panowie! babka moja na kilka chwil przed swym zgonem pragnęła odmienić treść testamentu. Rudolfowa porwała się na te słowa z krzesła i poskoczyła ku córce z takim gestem, jakby ją pochwycić i odtrącić chciała, ale nagle powstrzymała się, stanęła, splotła ręce nabożnie i westchnąwszy głośno, głowę na pierś opuściła. Rozalia nie zdawała się wcale widzieć tego poruszenia swej matki i po chwilowym przestanku mówiła dalej: — Wiem dobrze, iż przedśmiertne to żądanie mojej babki, objawione znakami, mnie tylko zrozumiałymi, nie może mieć żadnego znaczenia wobec sądu i prawa; wiem o tym dobrze i dlatego nie będę powtarzać tu tego, o czym wiem dobrze, bo słowa moje na nic by się nie przydały. Ale uznacie zapewne, panowie, że jako współsukcesorka mojej babki i mająca znaczną część jej majątku otrzymać, posiadam prawo przemówić kilka słów na rzecz tych, którzy zostali pokrzywdzeni. Nieprawdaż, panowie, że posiadam to prawo? Wszyscy skłonili się w milczeniu, a pani Rudolfowa o krok bliżej przystąpiła do córki i z warg jej, zaciśniętych tym razem, wydobyło się coś jakby syknięcie. Ale Rozalia wcale nie patrzyła na matkę, błyszczące oczy jej na żadnej wyłącznie nie spoczywały twarzy i tkwiły w przestrzeni, jak gdyby słowa swe zwracała do kogoś niewiadomego. — Uczucie sprawiedliwości — mówiła dźwięcznym swym, nieco tylko przytłumionym głosem — uczucie sprawiedliwości zmusza mię do powiedzenia, że babka moja oddając mi tak znaczną część swego majątku, obdarzyła mię zbyt hojnie względnie do moich zasług. Czy byłam bowiem najwierniejszą jej sługą? Nie! bo nie czuję się zdolną być wierną sługą. Czy zawsze przynosiłam chlubę i honor familii? Nie, bom wcale nie myślała o tym. Czy ochraniałam babkę moją od jakowych intryg i obmów? Nie, bo o żadnych podobnych nic a nic nie wiedziałam. Za cóż więc babka moja tak hojnie mię obdarzyła? Nie wiem, a może i wiem, ale to do rzeczy nie należy. Lubo nie mam pretensji do wysokich cnót sióstr miłosierdzia i rzadko myślę o sądzie ostatecznym — jak tylko mogłam, najlepiej czuwałam na tą, która w ostatnich dniach życia swego potrzebowała bardzo miłosierdzia, i nauczyłam się przenikać myśli tej, dla której wkrótce miała przyjść godzina sądu. Otóż ponieważ czuwałam nad tą, która doprawdy potrzebowała miłosierdzia, pomimo że była bardzo, bardzo bogatą panią, i ponieważ nauczyłam się przenikać jej myśli, przeniknęłam także, iż w ostatnich dniach swego życia pragnęła ona widzieć pewne osoby, a gdy ujrzała te osoby, pragnęła imiona ich zapisać na tym oto arkuszu papieru, który nazywa się jej testamentem. Czy zapisując imiona tych pewnych osób na tym oto arkuszu papieru, chciała ona uszczuplić część mnie przeznaczoną czy część komu innemu przeznaczoną, nie wchodzę w to. Zapytuję tylko siebie, czy jestem chciwą? I odpowiadam: Nie, nie jestem chciwą. Czy pragnęłam majątku? Tak, pragnęłam majątku i prosiłam nawet nieraz mojej babki, aby mi go udzieliła. Ale jakiego pragnęłam majątku? Czy takiego, aby błyszczeć i panować, czy takiego, aby móc żyć niezależnie samej, a może jeszcze i z kimś drugim? Oto takiego, aby móc żyć niezależnie. I jeszcze jedno zadaję sobie pytanie: czy jestem pełnoletnią i posiadam prawo rozporządzania się moim dobrem? Tak, jestem pełnoletnią i posiadam to prawo. Czy posiadam godną zazdrości moc charakteru sprzeciwiania się ostatniej woli osoby umierającej, woli, o jakiej jestem tak niewątpliwie przekonaną, jak o tym, że żyję i stoję w tej chwili, przed waszą obecnością, panowie i panie? Nie, nie posiadam tej godnej zazdrości mocy charakteru. Otóż i cała moja spowiedź, z której wynika, że ponieważ nie byłam wcale najwierniejszą sługą mojej babki ani honoru familii nie stawiałam sobie za główny cel życia, ani strzegłam moją babkę od intryg i oszczerstw, o których istnieniu nie wiedziałam i nie wiem wcale, ponieważ nie jestem chciwą, pragnę majątku tylko takiego, który by dał niezależność mnie i jeszcze komu drugiemu, ponieważ na koniec jestem pełnoletnią i posiadam prawo rozporządzania się moim dobrem, a nie posiadam zadziwiającej mocy charakteru, pozwalającej sprzeciwiać się ostatniej woli osoby umierającej, ponieważ wszystko to tak jest, jak powiadam; czuję się w prawie i obowiązku głośnego i stanowczego oświadczenia, że zapisu babki mojej nie przyjmuję w tak wielkiej cyfrze, w jakiej on jest wyrażony, i jedną trzecią część jego zostawiając dla siebie, dwóch pozostałych części z pełnym zastanowieniem i rozwagą stanowczo i wobec wszystkich zebranych tu świadków zrzekam się na rzecz rodzonej siostrzenicy mojej babki, pani Matyldy, i córki jej, Wacławy, które to osoby lubo nie zostały wymienione w testamencie mojej babki, ale były wspominane i wzywane w ostatnich jej uczuciach i myślach, o czym ja wiem i co zataić nie uznaję ani słusznym, ani dla mnie potrzebnym. Tu zwróciła się do prawnika i dodała: — Teraz wzywam pomocy pana prosząc, abyś raczył sporządzić akt urzędowy, stosowny do tylko co wyrażonych mych życzeń i wobec prawa ważny, mając na względzie, że jestem pełnoletnią i tym, co do mnie należy, rozporządzać mogę według mej własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli. Trudno opisać wrażenie, jakie to odezwanie się Rozalii wywarło na całym zgromadzeniu. Odpychać od siebie złotego bożka bogactwa wtedy, gdy on raczył cudownymi skrzydły swymi dotknąć czyjejś głowy, byłoż to rzeczą podobną? Pragnąć prostej niezależności wtedy, gdy zbytek i potęga same cisną się w czyjeś ręce, byłoż to rzeczą rozsądną? Zresztą tylu krewnych zostało pominiętych lub skąpo obdarowanych przez zmarłą, tylu krewnych, których sposób życia, związki, jakie zawarli, powozy, maniera, wspaniale dźwięczą wielkością rodu i przynoszą honor familii! Dlaczegoż więc wspaniałomyślność Rozalii nie spłynęła na kogokolwiek z tych krewnych, ale praw swych odstępowała osobom, które utratą majątku, a następnie skromnym, wyrobniczym życiem przynosiły wstyd familii, i tak imieniem, jakie nosiły, jak sposobem swego życia wyłączone były od tego świata, z którego brały początek? Szepty, uśmiechy i głośne wykrzykniki, rozmaite sądy i zdania poczęły odzywać się we wszystkich stronach salonu z nieopisaną żywością i w kilka sekund zapełniły go gwarem i ruchem. Pani Rudolfowa tak była otoczoną gronem dam, które zbliżały się do niej z pytaniami i ubolewaniami, że nie mogłam nawet dojrzeć jej twarzy, a widziałam tylko biały czepeczek okrywający głowę, która spuszczała się z pokorą i słodyczą. Tymczasem Rozalia półgłosem rozmawiała z prawnikiem i egzekutorami testamentu, a matka moja po chwilowym milczeniu, śród którego widocznie namyślała się i skupiała ducha, powstała i zbliżyła się także do grupy osób stół otaczających. Tu, z właściwą sobie powagą i wdziękiem, ujęła obie ręce Rozalii i przyciągnąwszy ją do siebie długi pocałunek złożyła na jej śniadym, hardym czole. Potem wymówiła głośno i z łagodnym uśmiechem: — Kochane dziecko, uznaję całą szlachetność twego postępku i dziękuję ci za twe dobre chęci dla córki mojej i dla mnie; ale w imieniu jej i swoim ofiary twojej nie przyjmuję... Nowe osłupienie w zgromadzeniu całym, nowa cisza w salonie! Czyliżby i druga jeszcze znalazła się na świecie osoba, dość odważna, a zarazem tyle nierozsądna, aby odepchnąć zlatującego na nią bożka bogactwa? Niedługo jednak zebrane towarzystwo podziwiać mogło ten drugi fenomen, bo pomiędzy mężczyznami, tworzącymi ścieśnioną grupę, przez drzwi wchodowe przecisnął się nowy jakiś przybysz i donośnym głosem wymówił: — Pani Matylda i córka jej nie potrzebują ofiar, z niczyjej wspaniałomyślności pochodzących, ponieważ i bez tego posiadają znaczny majątek. O, jakże był zmieniony! Włosy jego posiwiały prawie zupełnie, policzki wklęsły się, oczy zapadły i jakimś powolnym, przenikającym płonęły błyskiem; podróżne ubranie zwisało, zbyt szerokie dla wychudłej jego postaci, którą jednakże z widocznym wysileniem wyprostował, stanąwszy pośród zgromadzonego koła. Witali go wszyscy i on wszystkich witał, ale ręka jego sztywnie wyciągała się do tych, co mu podawali ręce, i za każdym uściskiem opadała jakby bezwładna. Na bladych ustach, napiętnowanych wyrazem cierpienia, krążył uśmiech i oczy błyszczące z zagłębień pomijały wszystkie twarze, a przedzierały się do twarzy Rozalii, która ujrzawszy go mimowolnym jakby ruchem załamała ręce i stłumionym głosem zawołała: — O, ojcze! Oboje zbliżyli się do siebie; ojciec w drżące dłonie wziął hardą głowę córki, która się pochylała przed nim, i długim pocałunkiem usta swe do jej czoła przycisnął. — Rozalio! — wyrzekł — to, coś chciała uczynić, było dobrym i sprawiedliwym, błogosławię cię za to! Potem zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych i mówił: — Wracam z długiej podróży, której cel mnie tylko samemu był wiadomy; dziś powinien on być wiadomy wszystkim i dlatego wielce rad jestem, że obecne tu osoby będą świadkami tego, co się stanie. Umilkł na chwilę i pomiędzy twarzami, które go otaczały, zdawał się jakiejś jednej szukać twarzy. Znalazł ją wzrokiem, lubo starała się w cień zasuwać, i wymówił: — Wielka czyjaś krzywda, do której i ja przyłożyłem się w części, ciążyła na moim sumieniu. Puściłem się w świat, aby wynaleźć środki restytucji; znalazłem je i przywiozłem; lecz zarazem przywiozłem hańbę i karę głównemu krzywdzicielowi. Przy ostatnim wyrazie wyciągniętą ręką wskazał na Henryka, który od wejścia jego począł coraz więcej blednąc i drżeć, ale w tej chwili zebrał znać wszystkie swe siły i stał oparty o poręcz krzesła, blady bardzo, ale szyderski i zimny. Zdawało się, że pomimo bardzo wyraźnego gestu Rudolfa słów jego wcale nie stosował do siebie; starał się nawet nie patrzeć na przeciwnika swego ani na nikogo z obecnych; szafirowe szkła pochyliły się ku ziemi, a na całej twarzy, przebieganej co chwila nerwowymi drganiami, znać było myśl pracującą w błędnym kole. Pan Rudolf odwrócił wzrok od niego i mówił: — Nie pomnę już, przed ilu laty, bo jeślibym wierzył własnemu poczuciu, sądziłbym, że przed stu lub przynajmniej kilkudziesięciu, prawdopodobnie zaś nie więcej, jak przed kilkunastu laty, w obcym, odległym kraju spotkałem ojca tego oto człowieka (tu wzrok jego coraz więcej płonący upadł znowu na twarz Henryka) i jako towarzysz jego młodości, jako sprzyjaźniony z nim przez długi przeciąg czasu, otrzymałem ostatnie jego zwierzenie ustne i piśmienne. Pierwsze, jak wiadomo, nie mogło mieć żadnego wobec prawa znaczenia; drugie, nakreślone umierającą ręką, było tylko powtórzeniem tego, co ojciec rodziny, opuszczając dom swój na zawsze, powierzał jedynemu synowi swemu, jako wyraz woli swej i przebudzonego widokiem śmierci sumienia. Sądzę, że nie mam potrzeby opowiadać, w jakim znajdywałam się położeniu w czasie, gdy umierający przyjaciel powierzył mi pismo, którym nagradzał krzywdę dopełnioną, uiszczał się z długu, połączonego z najświętszym obowiązkiem wdzięczności, i mienie swoje rozdzielał pomiędzy wszystkie swe dzieci, które jednakową kochał miłością. Wszyscy tu obecni wiedzą zapewne, że podróżowałem naówczas z osobą, której imienia nie mam potrzeby wymieniać; jeśli zaś ktokolwiek nie wie o szczegółach, towarzyszących ówczesnej mojej podróży, niech mi przebaczy, że powtarzać ich nie będę... Wyznaję... byłoby to nad siły moje... Głęboki rumieniec pokrył twarz jego i bardzo szybko zamienił się w bladość; potem odetchnął ciężko i mówił dalej śród ogólnego, pełnego uwagi i podziwu milczenia: — Pismo powierzone mi przez przyjaciela, który na ręku mym daleko od rodziny swej ducha wyzionął, złożyłem wraz z pewnymi drogimi przedmiotami, które posiadałem. Klejnoty i pismo zginęły mi jednocześnie... Jakim sposobem? niech odgadną ci, którzy wiedzą o okolicznościach towarzyszących ówczesnej mojej podróży... Mówić o nich, choćbym chciał, nie mogę, a jeślibym mógł, tobym nie chciał. Dostatecznie będzie, jeśli powiem, że w tym samym czasie w sercu moim pękała jakaś struna, a straszny dźwięk jej zagłuszył we mnie na długo pamięć o wszystkim. Wróciłem do domu i odzyskawszy samego siebie, przez lat kilka dręczony byłem poczuciem krzywdy, jaka się stała przeze mnie, i niepewnością tego, co miałem czynić. Na koniec głos sumienia przemógł wszystkie względy; wiedziałem, w czyim ręku pozostało pismo, o którym mowa; postanowiłem więc odzyskać je... i odzyskałem... W tej chwili przerwał mowę Rudolfowi głuchy jęk połączonej trwogi i wściekłości. Wydał go Henryk. Pobladłe wargi jego otworzyły się, zadrżały i słychać było, jak z piersi jego wydobyły się głuchym głosem wymówione słowa: — A więc przybywasz już, postrachu dni moich, zmoro moich nocy! Od dawna widać dni jego zakłócane były tym postrachem, od dawna znać ta zmora śród ciemności nocy bezsennych pilnowała wezgłowia jego łoża, bo strasznie było patrzeć na tę twarz, panicznym wstrząsaną strachem, na tę ślimaczą postać, pod którą uginały się kolana... Wszakże przestrach i sumienie nie całkiem jeszcze zgasiły w tym człowieku pochodnie jego woli. Z niezmiernym wysileniem przywołał na usta uśmiech lekceważący, głowę podniósł, poskromił drżenie uginających się pod nim nóg i parę kroków postąpił ku Rudolfowi. — Jeśli to pan do mnie stosujesz... — wymówił głosem, który chciał donośnym uczynić. Ale wnet zamilkł, zachwiał się i znowu trzęsącą się rękę oparł o poręcz krzesła, bo w tejże chwili pan Rudolf nie odpowiadając mu, nie patrząc nawet na niego wydobył z pugilaresu i rozwinął arkusz pożółkłego od starości, zapisanego papieru. Głos jego, złamany wprzódy i przytłumiony, dźwięcznie i doniosłe rozbrzmiał po napełnionym ludźmi salonie, gdy czytał następne słowa: ''W biurze moim o dwóch zwierciadłach i sześcioramiennym świeczniku, utrzymywanym przez dwie brązowe ręce, w drugiej szufladzie po prawej strome od góry, otwierającej się za pociśnięciem mnie tylko znanej sprężyny, złożyłem sporządzony przeze mnie testament, w którym uznaję za święty i nienaruszony dług, zaciągnięty przeze mnie w młodości mej od świętej pamięci ojca pani Matyldy (tu następowała cyfra długu, o wiele przewyższająca tę, za jaką pan S. matkę moją pozbawił majątku ), i wypłatę jego, w najściślejszym znaczeniu tego wyrazu, nakazuję synowi memu pod błogosławieństwem ojcowskim. '' ''W tymże samym testamencie moim, całe mienie moje, zebrane przeze mnie samego w ciągu długich lat trudów i oszczędności, rozdzielam w zupełnie równych częściach pomiędzy syna mego i dwie moje córki: Emilię i Zenonę, nakazując pierwszemu, aby nie korzystał z prawa wyznaczającego czternastą część majątku rodzicielskiego potomkom płci żeńskiej, ale aby obie siostry swoje dopuścił do równego podziału majątku, jaki po mnie zostaje. '' ''Klucz od biura mego, jako tez tajemnicę użycia sprężyny w szufladzie, w którą złożyłem testament, powierzyłem synowi memu, z zaleceniem, aby nie otwierał ją, aż po mojej śmierci. '' Przeczytawszy te wyrazy Rudolf zwrócił się do oskarżonego i powtórzył to, co kiedyś wymówił do niego w obecności mojej: — Oto słowa twego ojca, które w przedchwilę zgonem wypisane były w obecności świadków i mojej powierzone pieczy. Spostrzegł on już znać twą skłonność do świetnego stanu milionera i uspokoił sumienie swoje powierzając innym to, co był powierzył tobie, co przewidywał, że jak w otchłań zapadnie w twą ciemną duszę i zniknie. Tu nastąpiła scena nie do opisania, pełna grozy i ohydy. Obecni oglądali pismo, poświadczali podpisy świadków i potwierdzenia miejscowego urzędu, a po całej sali jak szmer monotonny, przytłumiony, chwilami wybuchający, popłynęło mnóstwem ust powtarzane pytanie: — Gdzież jest testament? gdzież się podział ten testament? Pytanie to, którego szmer zrazu był cichy i niby z osłupionych nagłym zdziwieniem umysłów wychodzący, powoli wzmagał się, rósł i rozszerzał, aż groźną falą owionął całkiem bladego człowieka, spod stóp którego zdawało się, że grunt się osuwał, tak mu one drżały i chwiały się, nad głową którego zdawało się, że nocne zawisły ciemności, taki posępny wyraz na twarz mu spłynął. Szamotał się przez chwilę z tą falą jednego strasznego, mnóstwem ust zadawanego pytania, aż fala ta odpłynęła i zostawiła go samotnym, nie tak jak samotnym jest żeglarz, który po długim na morzu wędrowaniu stanął w bezpiecznej przystani, ale jak opuszczonym znajduje się rozbitek, wyrzucony na dzikie, głazami najeżone wybrzeże. Fala groźnego pytania odpłynęła od bladego człowieka, bo ludzie odstąpili go jak zarażonego i cofali się poty, póki się jak najdalej od niego nie odsunęli. Ci, którzy się doń uśmiechali przedtem, przestali się uśmiechać, a ci, co nań wprzódy nie patrzyli, poczęli nań patrzeć. I im więcej odstępowała odeń fala głosów, tym więcej go ogarniała fala spojrzeń, straszna fala, złożona z tylu strumieni, ile tam było oczu, a każdy strumień niósł z sobą mętną pogardę, a mętna pogarda łączyła się z jaskrawymi błyskawicami oburzenia. I całe to grono ludzi próżnych i błyskotliwych zmieniło się od razu w koło sędziów i indagatorów, bo we wszystkich sumieniach podniósł się na widok podłości przyrodzony głos cnoty, a wspomagały go dzielnie pojęcia o honorze, którego zostawać przedstawicielami w społeczności swej, ludzie ci, bogaci i wysoko postawieni, obowiązkiem swym być mienili. Być bogatym — to rzecz piękna i szanowna. Zdobyć sobie miliony — nic nad to lepszego. Ale wygrzebać miliony te z popiołów spalonej woli ojcowskiej, z krzywdy cudzej, z poszkodowania sióstr własnych — było to już potwornym, tak potwornym, że każdy z obecnych przypomniał sobie, że był także ojcem, synem lub bratem, i zadrżał, i stanął w postaci sędziego, i z obu organów swego wzroku cisnął na oskarżonego dwa strumienie pogardy, połączonej z jaskrawymi błyskawicami oburzenia. On czuł, że tonie i jak tonący obu rękami chwytał się bliskich mu sprzętów, a na śmiertelnie pobladłe jego czoło wypływały duże krople potu, które starał się ocierać trzęsącymi się rękami, starał się, a nie mógł, bo ręce odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. A oskarżyciel jego opowiadał, a ludzie słuchali, i słuchał prawnik, i maczał pióro w atramencie, i gotował się pisać akt urzędowy oskarżenia i przygotowanej przez nie restytucji. . . On czuł, że tonie, i próbował jeszcze ratować się. — Panowie! — mówił drżącym i błagalnym głosem — prawo jest za mną! Któż mi dowiedzie, żem zniszczył ojca mego testament? gdzie są dowody? I próbował raz jeszcze uśmiechnąć się po swojemu, to jest szydersko i z tryumfem, próbował, ale nie uśmiechnął się, bo Rudolf wskazał na drzwi, przy których stali dwaj ludzie, ludzie niepozorni, słudzy może, może lichwiarze, ludzie zaledwie odziani i z ciemnymi twarzami, ale straszni, straszni znać dla tego, na kogo wytężyli z całą mocą wzrok mściwy i obelżywy, bo Henryk zachwiał się, krzyknął głucho i upadł na kolana. — Oto świadkowie — wymówił oskarżyciel — oto ludzie, którzy wiedzieli o przestępstwie tego człowieka, o pokrzywdzeniu przezeń gotowi świadczyć przeciwko niemu. Wyszukałem ich i przywiodłem; co zaś wiedzą i jakimi drogami doszli do świadomości tej, niech opowiedzą sami. Okropne potem widziałam i słyszałam rzeczy. Świadkowie świadczyli, opowiadali, składali dowody, przytaczali nazwy dat i miejsc; obecni zapytywali, prawnik pisał, a z tego wszystkiego tworzyła się historia ciemna, przepaścista, historia człowieka, który zanim jeszcze jako taki na świat wystąpił, powiedział sobie: będę milionerem! Teraz ten człowiek jak wąż lub robak wił się po ziemi i pełzał, i ręce podnosił, i obejmował kolana oskarżycieli swoich; szafirowe szkła, stłuczone od uderzenia czołem o posadzkę, podarły mu twarz w krwawe rany, opadły i ukazały oczy nieprzytomne od trwogi, błyszczące gorączką strachu, zalane łzami bezwładnej złości. Palce jego nie roztwierały się i nie zamykały jak wtedy, gdy zdawał się w przestrzeni pochwytywać snujące się wokół niego upragnione miliony, ale zwarły się w kurczowym załamaniu. Kiedy drżące wyrazy błagania milkły w jego ustach, kiedy fale spojrzeń, pogardy i oburzenia, ze wszystkich lejące się oczów, przyciskały jego głowę i kłoniły ją aż do samej prawie ziemi, wydawał z siebie szept głośny, a jednak zaledwie wyraźny, szept, wiejący bezdnią trwogi i rozpaczy, jaka zdawała się coraz więcej chłonąć wszystkie władze uczucia i myśli nieszczęśliwego plącząc je w jakiś węzeł bezprzytomny, nierozwikłany. — O! postrachu dni moich! o maro moich nocy! pochwyciłaś mię więc! — szeptał. — Stało się to, czego głos dochodził do mnie z zachmurzonego nieba i głębin ziemi, w jaką patrzyły wciąż oczy moje! ... O! to nieszczęsne biuro o dwóch zwierciadłach i sześcioramiennym świeczniku! ... Lękałem się go jak upiora od tego dnia, w którym on pojechał w świat, aby wynaleźć... aby wynaleźć i z popiołu wygrzebać wolę mego ojca! ... Ostatnie wyrazy wymówił z wybuchem. Nie powstając z klęczek podniósł głowę i lękliwym wzrokiem potoczył dokoła. — Wiem, o, wiem! — zawołał — że mną pogardzacie dlatego, że nie stanąłem tu przed wami jako mur albo rycerz, ale wiję się u nóg waszych po ziemi jako wąż albo robak! Ach! nie byłem nigdy poetą! ... Lękam się, lękam się! tak dawno już lękam się, i rano, i wieczorem, i we dnie, i w nocy, i w domu, i na polu, że stałem się samą obawą, że nic już we mnie nie ma, tylko obawa! O! dla miłości Boga, zlitujcie się nade mną, nie oddawajcie mię w ręce sprawiedliwości, nie odbierajcie mi kawałka chleba, mego własnego kawałka chleba! Oddam wszystko, co do kogo należy, ale puśćcie mię stąd, nie oddawajcie w ręce sprawiedliwości! . . . Gwar wielki napełniał ściany salonu, ludzie chodzili, wracali, krzyżowali się, naradzali, a wszyscy mieli pałające zgrozą oczy i twarze blade przestrachem albo szkarłatne oburzeniem. A Rudolf opowiadał, a świadkowie mówili, a pióro prawnika wprawną prowadzone ręką skrzypiało po papierze. Nagle w jednej z licznych grup ludzi, głośno wymówiony, zabrzmiał wyraz: — Kajdany! Na ten dźwięk okropny z piersi obwinionego wydarł się długi wybuch nieprzytomnego śmiechu i z ust jego popłynęły całkiem już bezładne i nieprzytomne wyrazy prośby, trwogi, wspomnień strasznych, gróźb obłąkanych. Wtedy moja matka stanęła pomiędzy nim a ludźmi, którzy go otaczali, i zwracając się do ostatnich wyrzekła błagalnym głosem: — Pozwólcie mu odjechać! niech naprawi krzywdy, jakie wyrządził, i zostanie w spokoju! A dwaj lekarze, którzy czuwali byli nad babką moją i znajdowali się jeszcze w domu, zbliżyli się do nieszczęśliwego i w twarz mu popatrzywszy rzekli: — Ten człowiek stracił rozum! Po tych dwóch odezwaniach się gwar ucichł i roztapiał się, niby uszanowaniem, niby litością na wskroś przejęty. Uszanowanie ściągało się do mojej matki, która z poważną swą i pełną szlachetnego wdzięku postawą stała tam między wszystkimi i przemawiała za tym, co ją pozbawił rodzinnego dachu. Litość budziła się dla człowieka, na którego wyrok upadł już z ust lekarzy, najstraszniejszy wyrok, jaki ludzką istotę dotknąć może. Ale i uszanowanie, i litość miały tam w sobie fałszywą jakąś strunę, która przykro dźwięczała. W pierwszym było coś, co odbijało w sobie czołobitność, oddawaną odzyskanemu bogactwu, w drugiej więcej było wstrętu i obrzydzenia niż chrześcijańskiej miłości. Aż nad upadłym grzesznikiem, w kurczu się wijącym, obłąkanymi oczami toczącym dokoła i z ust wyrzucającym bezładne wyrazy zgryzoty, trwogi i wściekłości, stanął prawdziwy anioł litości i przebaczenia... Anioł ten miał blade, zwiędłe nieco, błękitnookie i kryształowe, łzami zalane oblicze Emilii... Zbliżyła się ona do brata, uklękła przy nim, objęła go ramionami i głowę jego złożywszy na swej piersi, mówiła z cicha: — Henryku! jam siostra twoja! pierwsza przebaczyć ci powinnam i przebaczam, i kocham cię... teraz, gdyś taki nieszczęśliwy! W odmęcie rozpaczy i nieprzytomności, w jakim był pogrążony, zrozumiał ją i podniósł na nią oczy, które nagle nabiegły wyrazem podobnym do tego, jaki napełnia wzrok zdziwionego dziecka. — Siostra! — wymówił wpatrując się w słodką twarz, która zwieszała się nad jego twarzą. — Któż mi teraz będzie siostrą, któż mi będzie bratem? Jam zbrodniarz, zbrodniarz! wolę ojca mego spaliłem i popioły jej rozwiałem na cztery wiatry świata! ... Kajdany! kajdany! o, przestrachu dni moich! o, zmoro moich nocy! Wzięłaś mię więc w okropne kleszcze swoje! ... Emilka pokropiła skronie brata orzeźwiającą wodą, którą jej podałam, i z siłą, co nie wiedzieć skąd wzięła się w tej szczupłej i delikatnej istocie, podniosła go z ziemi. Chwiał się jak człowiek upojony; oczy jego to mgliły się i rozjaśniały nieprzytomnym uśmiechem, to z zadziwiającą szybkością obiegały wokół wszystkie przedmioty, jakby szukając czegoś, z trwogą i pożądliwością zarazem. Położyła rękę jego na swym ramieniu i patrzyła mu w twarz oczami, w których za srebrną osłoną łez tkwiła bezdnia boleści, a zarazem miłości. Dawał się jej powodować jak dziecko. — Henryku! — mówiła mu — obudź się, przyjdź do siebie! poznaj mię! Jam siostra twoja, stoję przy tobie i nie opuszczę cię! Jedna matka była twoją i moją matką, wzrośliśmy razem... Henryku! spójrz na mnie! ja się na ciebie za nic, za nic nie gniewam, ja tobą nie pogardzam! ja ciebie kocham... tyś taki nieszczęśliwy! . . . I nic więcej nad te proste chrześcijańskie słowa wymówić nie mogła. Ale on usłyszał ją z głębi tej otchłani, w jaką zapadł rozum jego; spojrzał na nią, wymówił jej imię i chwytając jej rękę tak jak tonący chwyta deskę, pływającą przed nim wśród morskich bałwanów, okropnym głosem zawołał: — Uciekajmy! Wszyscy obecni rozstąpili się śród ciszy ogólnej, a w środku salonu utworzyło się wyjście szerokie, którym postępowała ta dziwna para. On całym ciężarem swego ciała wspierał się na jej ramieniu, powłóczył nogami jak starzec, bełkotał słowa niewyraźnie, nieprzytomnym przerywane śmiechem, i rzucał na wszystkie strony oczami obłąkanymi. Ona prowadziła go ze spokojem i powagą na czole, z dwoma nie wyschłymi jeszcze strumieniami łez na policzkach, ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym gdzieś daleko, daleko, niby w wiekuistą nieskończoność. . . Przechodząc koło mnie. uścisnęła mi rękę, a nachyliwszy się ku mnie szepnęła: — Widzisz, Wacławo, jak szczęśliwie los zrządził, że on mię nie pokochał... kto wie, czy mogłabym teraz poświęcić życie moje nieszczęśliwemu bratu... Nie będę się rozwodziła nad postępkiem Emilii. Potępiają go zapewne ludzie, tak zwani srogich zasad, bo ujrzą w nim pobłażanie dla występku; ale znajdzie on oddźwięk w sercach wszystkich, którzy imię chrześcijan noszą nie tylko jako szyld wygodny, a ze wszystkich ludzi kochają najwięcej najnieszczęśliwszych. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy